His Weakness
by ShadowGoddess1
Summary: Alternate Universe. Annie and Auggie are former high school sweethearts who have an angsty reunion right before her first day at the CIA.
1. His Weakness

**Note:** This is an AU Annie/Auggie story. It's only a one-shot because I'm horrible at completing full length stories. Although, if anyone else wants to make it a full length story I wouldn't mind. Please read and review, even if you hate it. This is my first CA fic! Yeah! Work it out! I haven't written Fanfiction in years, so I'm excited.

**Summary:** Alternate Universe. Annie and Auggie are former high school sweethearts who have an angsty reunion right before her first day at the CIA. One-shot.

**His Weakness**

A pleased smile crossed her lips when she spotted him right where his older brother, Jonah, said he would be most evenings- Allen's Tavern.

He sat at a table near the middle of the dimly lit bar, probably nursing a shot of Patron. It was a drink they'd both taken a liking to when they raided her parents' stash in high school. It occurred after her father announced his transfer to yet another part of the world. She had to say goodbye to her sweetheart, his wonderful family and Glencoe, Illinois to move to Japan for a whole year.

They tried keeping in touch, but it was difficult when he joined the army. Then she went to college and eventually traveled the world.

She never forgot him.

She finally got the nerve to see him again when she heard her father finally retired and moved her mother back to Glencoe.

Only what she found was much different than what she remembered. His family was no longer the fun and happy bunch who teased each other mercilessly. There was tension in the air, especially when she mentioned…him.

His mother seemed enthusiastic to see her, but not even she would tell her anything.

Did his family know about her and him? Did they hate her for her actions? She shook her head He was much too private to tell his family anything.

The situation got stranger when she asked about him.

They said he hadn't been home in nearly two years. His older brother Jonah, the normally talkative and mouthy one, advised her to take another trip to D.C.

So she did.

Ironically, it was a trip she'd be taking anyway to visit her sister's family. It happened much sooner than she thought it would. It was too bad she wouldn't be able to tell her sister she was in town until she had some free time.

Before she reached his table another woman chatted him up. She shook her head. It was the same old story.

This didn't deter her. She slid on his lap, just like she did in the past. She then boldly pressed a kiss to the upper part of his cheek. Her actions were painstakingly slow and sensual, flustering him.

He initially stiffened under her. "Whoa," he said with a bit of a laugh. He was uncomfortable and turned on all at once.

He couldn't see this bold woman, but the feel of her stirred his senses. Something about her was familiar. The smell of her hair and perfume triggered a long lost memory.

"Anne Catherine Walker? Could it possibly be?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

She laughed. Slowly moving her lips from his cheek to meet those deep brown eyes she loved. "Who else could it be Auggie?" she asked.

"I haven't seen you since…" he said a bit wistfully. He was still mystified she was here. "I wish I could see you now."

He said too much. He regretted it instantly.

She looked at him confused. Then she noticed his unfocused gaze. Her eyes caught the folded up red and white walking stick on the table. She gasped.

She palmed his cheek, her heart breaking. "Auggie, what happened? Jonah didn't mention this…"

"Jonah?" he repeated puzzled. "When did you see my brother?"

"Don't change the subject," she ordered. She slid off his lap and onto the chair next to him. She glanced around and noticed the other woman was no longer standing at the table. She was sitting at the bar and glaring at Annie.

Annie ignored her and turned to Auggie, taking his hand in hers.

Auggie instantly took his hand from hers as if he was stung. She shrugged off his reaction, even though it hurt. He didn't seem happy to be near her.

He sighed. "Courtesy of a bomb when I was Special Forces in Iraq," he casually gestured to his eyes. "I'm now D.C.'s own Ray Charles."

"When ?" She asked, horrified by his simplification.

"About a year and a half ago," He said.

He then turned further in the direction of her voice. Making it seem he was staring her down. "Enough about me. Annie, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since I ran into you in Sri Lanka two years ago."

Annie froze in place. "It happened a year and a half ago? Right after Sri Lanka?"

Auggie stood up. He unfolded his cane. An angry look appeared on his face. "Yes. I decided to go to Iraq after you left me high and dry in Sri Lanka. Happy?"

With that said he left her at the table, alone.

Tears gathered in Annie's eyes. When she finally got a hold of herself she ran outside just in time to see Auggie entering a cab.

She used her speed and reflexes to run and reach the back passenger door before Auggie could close it.

"What the?..."Auggie started to say. When he smelt a hint of Jo Malone Grapefruit next to him he frowned. "Annie, what are you doing?"

"Sorry sweetheart," she said to him, waving at the cab driver to take off. "Did you really think our conversation was going to end after you told me you were blind?"

"Yeah considering you left Sri Lanka without a word," Auggie said.

"Auggie you have no idea how sorry I am about that," Annie said, wishing he could meet her eyes like he used to. Her heart thrashed in her chest again for her actions.

She hadn't recovered from hearing he was now blind.

It was her fault.

She took a breath and said, "You don't understand…I still love you."

"Don't!" Auggie angrily said. "Don't even say that!"

The cab driver turned at Auggie's sharp tone. A few minutes later he pulled up to Auggie's apartment building. He turned once again and took in the tense scene in his backseat. "You're here Mr. Anderson," the man said.

Auggie paid the driver. He stepped out of the cab without another word, with Annie close behind him.

He sighed when he heard her familiar kitten heels following him into the elevator. "You're still following me? Annie, shouldn't you be on a flight to nowhere already?"

He was angry with her, sure, but at the same time he missed her. He wanted her gone, but since Sri. Lanka he wished to have her by his side.

Now that she was in his presence he didn't know what to do. He couldn't be casual, smirk or brush it off. She was _Annie._ At many times in his life she was his whole world. _She still is._

Women constantly flocked to him and flirted wildly. He never took any of them up on their offers. None of them compared to Annie. He couldn't betray her…like she betrayed him.

He hadn't believed his luck when he ran into his old girlfriend in Sri Lanka of all places. There he fell in love with her all over again, and even more so since high school.

She knew him better than anybody…or so he thought.

Flashes of being with Annie in Sri Lanka gripped him.

Walks on the beach. Making love until dawn. Lying in bed all day with her. Waking up to find her leaning over him with a ready smile. Then she would kiss him until he was fully awake.

He woke up one day and she was gone. It was like she wasn't ever there with him.

The only thing he had to remember her was the cool golden ring encircling his finger. He thought about throwing it in the ocean, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He leaned against the wall of the elevator until he heard the sound of an automatic voice announcing his floor.

Annie's body heat was too near. He felt tempted to reach out to her and kiss her. He couldn't believe she was here.

They walked inside his dark apartment. He didn't bother flipping on the light switch for Annie. He wanted her to know what his world felt like.

He heard her grunt when she crashed into his coffee table. He almost laughed when he heard the language she used.

A smile spread across his face. "There's a lamp to the left of you."

"Thanks," she muttered after she felt around and finally located it.

She watched Auggie in awe after getting out of the cab. He entered his apartment building as if he could see. She followed him as her guide. He didn't ask for help. He was confident.

She wondered how long it took for him to adjust to being blind. Then she felt regret for not being there for him.

After a hesitant moment, she decided to sit next to him on the leather sofa.

"I missed you," she softly said.

He laughed bitterly. "Why did you leave then? Why did you take off after a night of making love?"

Annie paused, knowing she couldn't answer him the way he wanted.

He turned to face her, heatedly. "Why did you leave after we said our vows and pledged our lives together?"

Annie looked down at the diamond studded band on her left hand. She moved his hand on top of it. "It's still here. I never took it off."

Auggie shook his head. "That's supposed to make me feel better? I'm no longer playing your games _Annie Walker_."

He added, "It's good you came back. Now I can get that divorce I've been wanting for two years."

"We're not getting a divorce Auggie," Annie said in a matter of fact tone she didn't believe. "I know you still love me…."

When he didn't reply she said, "I'll never regret anything more than not being with you for the last two years. I will tell you…I promise. I…just have to…"

"Do what?" Auggie asked. "Why are you acting like you have to get clearance from someone to talk to me? I'm your husband!"

Auggie felt Annie stiffen next to him. _It couldn't be?_

"Annie," he whispered, reaching out toward her. _She couldn't be connected to his world?_

He felt her coming seconds before she pressed her lips to his. Resistance was futile when the feeling of having his wife in his arms again overtook him.

He could never resist her. She was a vice he couldn't do away with, no matter how many times she hurt him.

"We are _not_ back together," he firmly said as they pulled at each other's clothing.

"Understood," she said as she kissed a pleasure filled trail down his chest. "I still love you though."

"So you say." After a pause…Auggie couldn't give in, "I still want you."

Her smile disappeared, she was no longer confident. She pressed a kiss to his ear before whispering, "Do you still love me?"

He smirked as he slid down her bra straps, "I thought you were so sure I still loved you."

When he felt her hesitant movement, he knew he couldn't hurt her without hating himself. He could picture the sadness entering her eyes, even if he couldn't see it.

"I love you," he finally gave in. He kissed her fully on the mouth. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I never will."

He pressed her down on the sofa. He could feel her smile into their kiss. Her smile made his heart flutter.

_Damn_…he thought.

She was his weakness…

He was damning himself yet again when he woke up the next morning and found her gone.

He should have learned from the first time, he thought to himself as he clicked on his laser cane and walked the halls of the CIA.

It would probably be another two years before he saw his so-called wife again…

So imagine his surprise when he strolled into Joan's office and smelled Jo Malone Grapefruit.

The sound of Joan's necklace signaled her approach to him. "Auggie-" she said.

Auggie ignored her. He turned to the source of the perfume and zeroed in on his wife.

Annie's eyes widened as he took her by the shoulders. He softly pushed her back against the wall. He wanted to squeeze her in relief, but also in despair.

"I knew it," he said with a smirk, but the look in his eyes was deadly. "How long have you been keeping this from me? How long have you been in the CIA?"

Annie stuttered out her answer. "A-Auggie. I don't know what is going on, but what are you doing here? How did you know to find me?"

"Stop the act Annie," Auggie forcibly said. "You had to know I was CIA too."

"Actually she didn't," Joan simply said.

Now Annie and Auggie finally turned in Joan's direction.

"Joan, what the hell is going on here?" Annie asked. "You kept me undercover for two years! And now I find out you knew about Auggie and I?"

"I told you before Annie. It was foolish of you to get married at the start of an op!" Joan said with no regrets. "When you tried to get out of the mission and told me you wanted to leave the CIA because you got married…. I investigated and found you married Auggie."

"What?" Auggie asked, shocked and angry. If he could murder his boss and get away with it, he would have. "Joan, why didn't you tell me? All this time I wondered what happened to her."

"Look, Annie wanted out," Joan said. "You don't leave the CIA until we let you. Annie's assignment was crucial- she'll tell you that! If I told her you were CIA too it would have distracted her. She would have thought it was okay to call you, compromising your safety and hers."

"I can't believe you!" Annie shouted. "Did you ever think if Auggie and I knew it would have given us peace of mind? He spent _two years_ thinking I left him because I didn't love him. He didn't know that Jai Wilcox forced me to leave that night under Arthur's orders!"

Auggie wanted to punch a wall after hearing that.

Annie was nearly hyperventilating, "My God…you didn't even tell me Auggie went blind! How could you do this to us Joan? You and Arthur! I thought you were better than he is!"

Annie rushed out of the office with tears streaming her eyes.

She didn't realize Auggie was on her trail until she found herself in a small courtyard.

"We have to talk," Auggie firmly said.

He reached out for her hand.

She took it.

"Let's get one thing straight _Annie Anderson_," Auggie said.

Annie feared the worst, even as he surprisingly used her married name.

"If you ever leave me like that again…._we're over_," he said.

Annie released the breath she was holding. "I'm sorry…I needed to talk to Joan about-"

"No excuses," Auggie firmly said. "Now, do you promise?"

"I promise." Annie said.

"Good," Auggie said, taking control of the situation. He pressed a short kiss to her lips. "Now let's talk…"


	2. Scars

**Note:** This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I guess it's a two-shot now. I think Auggie's tattoo inspired me. Well that and the response to the first chapter. It was nice to see how many people loved the story. This chapter might lead to you all wanting more answers. I sort of have an idea for a 3rd/final part, but…I'm also stuck on something at the same time. So I don't know if there will be a 3rd part unless I get inspired or if someone wants to let me bounce creative ideas off of them.

**Scars**

Auggie Anderson heard everything.

Even the sounds people tried to hide.

Whispers ran rampant throughout the CIA after his missing wife finally made her reappearance.

When Annie first strolled into the DPD, all eyes followed her. She didn't seem like the typical newbie, Auggie later heard.

She walked with confidence.

She had that hardened look in her eyes agents received when they saw too many of life's horrors.

The men drooled when they saw her pretty face and long legs coming in their direction. They backed off when they saw the dangerously determined look in her eyes and sparkling ring on her left hand.

When she walked into Joan's office without even a knock- they were shocked. Everyone knew Joan Campbell ran DPD, sometimes with an iron fist if you pissed her off.

This new woman had guts.

The agents all watched Joan's office, knowing fireworks would launch. Just when Joan started to shut the blinds on the glass walls of her office, the agents saw Auggie enter.

The shouts were clearly heard, but what they heard from Annie didn't make sense.

Not too long after Annie and Auggie flew out of Joan's office, the whispers started to circulate. It didn't take long for them to get back to Auggie.

Some agents read the limited preview of Annie's file and found she was recruited right out of the farm for a top secret mission in Sri Lanka two years ago.

Auggie was shocked his wife had a file. He remembered searching for her in the system after Sri Lanka. He was sure Joan and Arthur had something do with keeping her file secret.

He immediately checked the file himself, even after talking to Annie. The file had nothing Annie didn't tell him herself, which wasn't much.

His talk with Annie in the courtyard was not the full explanation he expected and hoped for. Instead she reiterated what was in her file and told him he didn't have high enough clearance to know the details of the mission.

Auggie felt he deserved to know more. He knew how the agency worked, but this time he wouldn't abide by the rules.

This was his life!

It was now the day after he discovered his wife also worked for the CIA.

Auggie sat in his office. The latest whispers had already reached him. It seemed people were speculating why Annie's file had been updated to _Annie Anderson_ instead of _Annie Walker_.

It didn't take long for them to guess Annie and Auggie were married. This idea didn't make any of the single CIA women happy and they hurriedly tried to gather proof to dispute it.

Whenever they tried to talk to Auggie about it he found something else to do. He didn't want to talk about Annie with any of the office vultures.

He definitely didn't want to answer why he didn't wear a ring.

He wasn't sure if he would ever wear his wedding ring again. His wife held in a lot of secrets. He knew her mission was classified, but he wasn't sure if he could trust her again.

He knew he was being a tad hypocritical. In the CIA you had to keep secrets for a living, but could you blame him for being irrational?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar sound of kitten heels across his office floor. A second later a warm aroma reached his nose.

"Coffee at your 10 o'clock," she said. Her voice was unsure.

After their talk yesterday he told her he needed space to process things.

Instead he spent the whole night tossing and turning in his bed, wishing she was there. She had only been in his apartment once and already she left an imprint.

"Thanks," he simply said.

He was secretly touched by her small gesture. He was going to need coffee to deal with his nosey co-workers. He had a feeling he was going to be getting the blunt of the inquiries considering they didn't know Annie very well.

When he heard her shifting on her heels, he decided take his headphones off and stop pretending to work.

"So…where did you stay last night?" he couldn't stop himself from asking her.

"Danielle's," she said. At his look of confusion she explained, "Yeah, it's my sister. She actually lives here too. She's married with two little girls."

"I had no idea," Auggie lied. That wasn't exactly the truth. He'd once contacted Danielle to ask about Annie. He didn't mention being married to her little sister. When he heard Danielle's explanation, he lost it.

"Yeah, she was shocked to see me," Annie said.

She ignored when Auggie mumbled under his breath, "_Weren't we all_…"

"Well…she wants to catch up," Annie went on, ignoring the awkwardness with her husband. "She offered to let me stay in her guesthouse."

Auggie didn't like this idea at all. He wanted to protest.

Instead he asked, "How did you explain where you were for 2 years? It's not like you can say you were undercover for the CIA."

"It wasn't that hard," Annie said. "She has always seen me as her spoiled and flighty sister. Plus, the CIA sent her and my parents post cards while I was gone. They simply assumed I was traveling the world again."

"Glad to know you've become so proficient at lying," Auggie sarcastically quipped. This was the same line Danielle fed him.

Back then, he hated his wife for leaving him to travel the world. He spent too many lonely drunken nights at home, envisioning her around the globe with other men.

He was relieved to hear she hadn't left him of her own free will, but he couldn't erase his bitter feelings of the last 2 years. At the same time he wanted to hug her and never let her go.

He was at war with himself.

After a short pause, he said "I have to get back to work…have fun at Danielle's."

"Auggie, maybe we can," Annie started.

"_Working _Annie," Auggie cut her off. "You should know how important the work we do for the CIA is."

Annie sighed in disappointment. "Auggie, you know I would tell you about the mission if I could…"

Actually he didn't, but Auggie simply ignored her. "I'll talk to you later, Annie."

He automatically felt regret when he heard her heels clicking away.

He couldn't stop his anger.

He was angry at his wife, even though he knew it wasn't all her fault. He wanted to find Jai Wilcox and punch him, but the bastard was off on op. He was also angry at Joan and Arthur Campbell, but they employed him.

He felt like he couldn't trust anyone.

He wanted to quit the agency. It destroyed his life for 2 years!

He froze.

He realized he was still continuing to let the agency destroy his life.

He pushed Annie away, all on his own. He grabbed his laser cane and went to find his wife.

At times like this, he wished he still had his sight. He didn't want to ask his co-workers about Annie. They would use it as an opportunity to grill him.

When heard a slight cough behind him, then a tap on his shoulder, he felt tempted to ignore it.

Then he heard Stu's hesitant voice say, "Sir…if you're looking for Agent Walk—Anderson, she went to the ladies room."

Auggie turned and offered the man a genuine smile. "Thanks Stu."

He then headed in that direction.

The sound of tears greeted him as he slowly opened the door. The familiar smell of her perfume was in the air. He was in the right place.

"Annie," Auggie softly said.

Annie looked up in surprise. She quickly wiped her tears. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Auggie, do you still want to divorce me?"

After a few seconds of silence, Auggie said, "We need to have a real talk this time, and not just about what's missing in your file."

He used his laser to locate her position and then grabbed a hold of her hand. "Let's go. We're leaving early today, whether Joan or Arthur like it or not."

A short time later they were in Annie's rental car heading toward Auggie's apartment. The ride was quieter than their cab ride the night before.

Annie wasn't sure what to expect when they finally entered his apartment, and then his bedroom.

Auggie moved around his room as if he'd forgotten Annie was there. She sat on his bed, watching as he grabbed a change of clothes from his dresser.

He tossed her the top from a pajama set and kept the pants for himself. "Change into that," he told her.

She caught the top in surprise. She looked down at it in confusion.

When she looked up Auggie was changing out of his office clothes. He unbuttoned his pressed white shirt. He turned until his back was facing her and shrugged his shirt off.

She noticed a new tattoo on his back. _Military,_ she thought. She hadn't noticed it last night, too concerned with feeling him against her after so long. She was tempted to kiss it. So she did.

Auggie's shoulders tensed when he felt her hands on them. He bit back a groan when he felt the gentle press of her lips on his back.

"You always were a distraction," he reluctantly pulled away from her. He added, "This time we _will _talk."

She went to sit on the bed, smiling to herself. She couldn't help it if her sexy husband made her forget they were technically arguing. She especially couldn't resist him after spending 2 years separated from him.

Her smile disappeared when she noticed yet again he no longer wore his ring. Could that mean there were other women in his life? She couldn't blame him if that were the case, this was her rational side speaking. Her irrational side vehemently disagreed.

She could deal with other women flirting with Auggie, but she couldn't stand the thought of him being with someone else.

Auggie hadn't bothered wearing a shirt. He pulled on the pajama pants over his black boxer briefs.

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts. He hadn't heard her move.

He walked over to her still form and pulled her up from the bed.

She felt wooden in his arms. He frowned, wondering what changed her playful mood.

He took initiative and helped her change her shirt. He preferred getting her undressed, but he avoided that line of thinking. _Focus._

He felt satin and lace, then her warm skin when he took her shirt off. This would have been fun if they didn't have more pressing matters to discuss.

He also felt something else. He hadn't felt _this _last night.

Toward the center of her lower back he felt the edges of ragged, raised and blistered skin. It contrasted with her usual smooth skin.

He paused in wonder, and then a frightening thought came to him.

Annie shivered when his hands came near her lower back. She quickly pulled the pajama shirt on. She stepped away from Auggie and pulled off her slacks.

When he heard her pants fall to the floor, he led her to his bed. He didn't waste time pulling her into his arms and wrapping them under the blankets.

"I missed this feeling more than anything," Annie said. She turned and snuggled her face into his neck. "Just lying here with you…"

Auggie's thoughts were still on his wife's lower back. "Annie…I know you can't give me any details, but what did they do to you?"

She stilled in his arms. "They?"

"When you were undercover…you were discovered weren't you?" he asked, he unconsciously started stroking her back.

He didn't think she'd ever answer until she whispered, "Yes…"

She took a breath, "…but I escaped Auggie. I knew I had to make it back to you."

Tears rose to the surface of Auggie's eyes. "I've been such a jerk…I'm so sorry Annie."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. His heart hurt for the pain she suffered at the hands of another.

"Auggie," her voice cracked. "If I could talk about it, I wouldn't want to. I don't like remembering the last two years. I don't like remembering how it felt to be without you."

"I won't force you to talk about it anymore," Auggie wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"One day I might have to…" she whispered. "He's still out there Auggie…he might come after me."

He felt chilled, hearing the fear in her voice. Joan and Arthur wanted to keep her undercover mission classified, but he would find out. He had to find out who wanted to hurt the woman he loved.

He wanted to push her for more answers, but instead she asked him a question.

"Auggie, why don't you wear your ring anymore?" she blurted out. "Is there someone else…I know I've been gone for 2 years…"

Auggie decided to be honest. "No…"

She was relieved until she heard…

"….but there could have been," he said.

"Oh," her voice came out so small he didn't recognize it.

"I didn't mean it like that Annie," he hurriedly explained. "I really wanted to be in the field again after my accident. I bugged Joan about giving me an undercover op."

He added, "She wanted me to get close to this hacker Natasha…look it doesn't matter what it was…I just I came close to doing it. I really wanted to be in the field again."

"So what are you saying?" Annie asked, backing away from him. "You pretended to be her boyfriend?"

"I talked to her. We were friends….we had a lot in common…if the situation was different I might have considered something," Auggie admitted. "But I backed off, angering Joan."

"You backed off because you developed feelings for her," Annie accused, feeling upset.

He shook his head. Natasha was not the issue for him. Even if he did what the CIA wanted, Natasha would have only been a non-permanent solution to forget Annie.

"You don't know what it felt like to think your wife left you to travel the world to be with other men! You don't know what it feels like to lose your vision and feel you have to prove yourself at the agency, Annie!" Auggie fiercely said. "You don't know what it was like here without you."

"I do know what it's like to be without you!" Annie said, tears streaming from her eyes. She rose to her knees on the bed. "And I do know what it's like to want to prove yourself…otherwise I wouldn't have taken that mission!"

"I know you do," he softly said, trying to calm himself. "But it's not the same."

"I know it's not," Annie said. She hoped he never knew her pain, and her heart broke for what he suffered. "It's just…you had feelings for her didn't you?"

"I'll admit, I did like her…but I told you last night Annie, I've never loved anyone like you," he said. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "The mission was not more important than you…even though you weren't here."

Annie wanted to comment that her mission wasn't more important than him either, but he interrupted.

He said, "What about you? Were you with anyone?"

"I wouldn't ever willingly be with anyone else," she finally said.

Auggie frowned at her phrasing. "What does that mean?"

"I've had some close calls. Some men didn't understand the meaning of no," she admitted. She quickly assured him. "It was nothing I couldn't handle."

He pulled her back in his arms. He wished he could look in her eyes to make sure she was telling him the truth. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone hurting his Annie. "Is that all you can tell me?"

She snuggled back into his arms, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "I want us to start over again…can we please just start over?"

"Annie, so much has happened," he said.

"Is that why you don't wear your ring?" she asked again.

"I don't wear my ring Annie because it would have caused a lot of questions," he frankly said, "especially since I didn't have a wife around."

He added, "After you were gone. I couldn't deal with anything for a while, not even my family. It was hard keeping the secret of a lost wife and my career, especially after the accident."

"I saw your family," she told him.

"That's when you saw Jonah?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "He told me how to find you."

He lightly laughed, "Probably because Jonah is the only one I told we got married."

Annie looked up from her comfortable place near his neck. "Jonah knows we're married?"

"Yeah, I told him not too long after the accident. I was depressed and had a little too much Patron," he explained.

"I'm surprised he wasn't angry with me," she said.

"Oh, I'm sure he was," Auggie said with a devious smile. "But Jonah has matured since high school. He knows how much I love you."

He kissed her on the lips. "To answer your earlier question, no—I don't want a divorce."

Annie and Auggie talked throughout the day and night, only stopping once so Annie could call Danielle to cancel her offer to stay at the guesthouse. They had 2 years to catch up on, and Annie was dying to know how long Auggie had been in the CIA.

Auggie still had a lot of trust issues, but Annie was willing to earn it back.

When Auggie woke up the next morning he expected to find a repeat of previous occurrences.

His anxiety subsided as he felt Annie's long limbs entangled with his. Her breaths warmed his skin.

He squeezed her close. Feeling his body relax, he closed his eyes again for a few more moments of sleep. The outside world could wait.


End file.
